


Bells are Ringing

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What would happen to J2 if Jared asked Sandy to marry him?





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is all happening while there's no filming.

  
Author's notes: Un-beta'd once more because my lovely beta is away. First chapter and it's from Jensen's POV.

I don't own Jared or Jensen... imagine what I could do if I did...

Oh, and no porn this chapter. That's the next one.  


* * *

Jensen's knuckles were white around his beer. It was the only sign of his anger, of his unrest.

 

His green eyes were staring almost unblinkingly on the sight that was causing him so much pain; Jared Padalecki with his arm around Sandra McCoy, his financee. 

 

Jared Padalecki, the fucking object of the strongest emotions that Jensen had ever felt for anyone. 

 

He took another swig of his beer. He had only come out tonight because Jared had begged him too, and he always found it hard to refuse Jared. He had been looking forward to a lads evening, that was until he saw Sandy, and all her chick friends. That was before he heard Jared's wonderful news. 'Wonderful news' that was misleading, the news that Jared was marrying Sandy was, to Jensen, anything but freakin' wonderful.

 

"Careful Ackles, you're beginning to look suspicious." A voice knocked Jensen from his thoughts. 

 

"What are you talking about Rosenbaum?" Jensen ripped his eyes away from his best friend and his girlfriend.

 

"You, staring at Sandy, people might start thinking you're in love with her." Jensen's mouth dropped. Now wasn't that just the stupidest idea?

 

"You are joking aren't you? Me in love with Sandy? As if!" 

 

"Well, you can't be lusting over Jared can you?" Jensen blushed and looked away, he did so quickly and missed Michael's knowing look.

 

"You have loved him practically ever since you saw him, that's clear to everyone. So, are you really going to let him go?" Jensen shifted his weight, these questions were a little too close for comfort.

 

"He's happy with Sandy." Wasn't that obvious? "What right do I have to ruin that?" Jensen turned his gaze back to the happy couple.

 

"What right do you have not to give him the option?" Jensen turned to argue back but his fairy godmother had already slipped back into the crowd.

 

Jensen grimaced, his smile, the one he'd had fixed on his face ever since Jared had told him about the engagement, was beginning to cramp. He raised his beer to his lips hoping to drown his sorrows, only to find the bottle already empty. Wow, wasn't that jus the icing on the cake?

 

Hearing Sandy's overly cheerful I-have-Jared-you-don't laugh, was the straw that broke the camels's back. "Fuck this." Jensen whispered as he grabbed his jacket and left the bar where they had been 'celebrating'.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Jensen's front door slammed with the intent of getting comletely hammered and forgetting that the love of his life was getting married.

 

For the first time that day, something went right and his fridge was mercifully stacked full of beer. Taking one, he popped the cap and settled onto the couch.

 

The remote in hand he turned to the trashiest show he could find; Days Of Our Lives, and let his mind roam into territory where he didn't have to think much less feel.

 

That lasted all of five minutes as the door swung open with a crash loud enough to startle him into spilling his beer all down his pink shirt, the one Jared had insisted he wear and Jensen was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes. Jensen didn't even like it that much. But the fact Jared did was enough to bring the six foot one actor to his feet, cursing and turning to see who he could blame for his current predicament. 

 

"Ah, fuck." Jensen swore under his breath.

 

Jared Padalecki stood in Jensen's doorway in his pink shirt, the one that made him look even more adorable even when he was livid, just as he was now.

 

"What the hell dude? The best man can't walk out on the enagement party!" Jared slammed the door shut as he walked in. Jensen opened his mouth to form some sort of excuse but the words failed when what Jensen had said sunk in. 

 

"B...best man?" 

 

"Well, yeah, who else would I chose? You will be my best man won't you?" The doubt and innocence in his eyes was nearly enough to get Jensen to agree. Hell, it was on the tip of his tongue.

 

"I...I, uh, I can't I'm sorry dude, you should ask Chad." He was going to hell, if it hadn't been ceratin before when he had fallen for his best friend, it was now. Now, when Jared had his you-just-kicked-the-puppy look plastered over his features. The ones Jensen had sworn to himself that he'd never hurt and that he'd do anything to make smile.

 

Yet here he was, saying that he couldn't, wouldn't, be best man because it hurt him too much.

 

Hell please, table for one.

 

"Chad?! You would rather I ask Chad to be my best man? You're my best friend, Jen, you should be up there with me." Jared moved closer to the couch and put a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Jay, I can't." He shrugged off the hand.

 

"Give me the reason why at least." Two large hands pull Jensen around to face Jared and maybe it was the alcohol; the several bottles at the bar and the beer when he got back or maybe it was exhaustion from constantly pretending that he didn't feel anything but Jensen snapped.

 

Standing on tiptoes, he eliminated the height difference, his free arm around Jared's neck, he pulled himself into he gap between them and it was his own goddamn perfect lips that told Jared why he couldn't be a part of his wedding.

 

It wasn't a perfect kiss, it was a mash of Jensen's lips on Jared's but after all this time, it felt like paradise.

 

Underneath, he felt Jared startle and start to pull back. Jensen loosened his arm and let him.

 

But instead of losing the pressure on his mouth, it deepened and an arm snaked around his back.

 

Jensen opened his mouth to protest and Jared used it as an excuse to deepen the kiss. Jared was sweet but there was musk in the undertones and it was sending shivers down Jensen's spine.

 

His tongue fought for dominance with Jensen's each not willing to give ground and surrender. Jensen nearly backed down when Jared started playing with the hem of his shirt but lasted, at least until one of the Padalecki paws slipped under Jensen's shirt and the other edged it's way along his waistband and down to cup his ass.

 

His brief moment of surprise was enough for Jared to take advantage of and he pushed the shorter Texan onto his couch.

 

Jensen still had the beer in his hand and made an effort to put it on the table but caught the edge. The resulting crash was enough to stop Jared's passionate kisses. Or at least pause them, as he lifted his mouth off of Jensen's, he pulled back and his eyes scanned over Jensen's face. Searching for something in his eyes.

 

Something, anything to tell him that he wasn't about to throw away everyting he had for nothing.

 

But Jensen couldn't do that. He couldn't ruin what Jared and Sandy had. His significantly hardened dick gave a feeble twitch as if it knew what he was about to give up.

 

"You should go." His voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper.

 

"Jen...please, don't do this." Jared wasn't above begging.

 

What was he doing? After all this time, after all the time he'd spent hoping and dreaming was he really going to let it slip away?

 

"You should go."

 

Apparently so.

 

Jared didn't need to say anything, the betrayal in his eyes was clear enough. 

 

The slam of the door was symbolic in Jensen's mind; the end of their friendship and anything else they might've been.


	2. Betrayal

  
Author's notes: Whoa, it's finally up!  


* * *

3 Months later

 

A sharp intake of breath was the only sign Jared gave that he'd been attacked with one of his tailor's pins.

 

He had been at the fitting for close to an hour.

 

It was at times like these that he missed Jensen the most.

 

Jensen would've lent against the mirror, casual-like and nochantly ran his eyes acrss Jared's large figure before uttering something simple like "Looks good."

 

Hell, Jared could practically see him, standing in the black slacks, the jacket and the white shirt. The tie would be discarded and the neck of the shirt would be open just enough to give Jared a teasing idea of what lay below.

 

Instead he was alone, alone without any of Jensen's finesse, any of his sophistication and most importantly, without Jensen.

 

As always, thinking about Jensen led to thinking about three months ago.

 

Jared didn't know what had happened, only that he had seen something in Jensen's eyes that had sparked emotions Jared had buried so deeply - out of fear that they wouldn't be reciprocated - that he thought they no longer existed.

 

In those few moments when they had kissed, Jared experienced a rush unlike anything he had ever felt...

 

"You're all done." The tailor told him.

 

Jared thanked him and left, still thinking about Jensen.

 

He unlocked his truck and jumped in. It was a huge gas-guzzling things that Jensen had joked was just like it's owner. Sandy had never liked it and was always complaining about it. Jensen, on the other hand, loved it. He called it Dixie and always brough 'her' presents; dice, scented hanging pine trees, dashboard add-ons like Dave, the dragon with the nodding head. It had been hard trying to forget him when everything in Jared's car reminded him of Jensen. 

 

He had stopped trying.

 

Dixie pulled up outside Jensen's just as she had a thousand times before. In the past months, she had still managed to find her way here as though on autopilot.

 

On those occasions, Jared had sat outside for a time before finally going home to Sandy.

 

Today was one of those times.

 

Sighing, he shifted into gear and took Dixie back to the house that he and Sandy shared. 

 

The door opened quietly to a dark living room. Jared frowned, Sandy should be home, and listened for the sound of any movement. There was creaking coming from upstairs. Throwing his keys on the side table, Jared walked up the stairs to the origin of the sound. Sounds. Murmurs and groans were coming from his bedroom.

 

Frowning, Jared padded softly to the door and pushed it open. 

 

What he saw was going to cost him hundreds in therapy bills: Sandy and Chad, naked, bent in a posistion that Jared wasn't entirely sure should be possible for the human body.

 

Jared knew he should be angry, he had every right to be, but all he could think about was Jensen. 

 

"Oh my god, Jared, this isn't what it looks like..." Sandy had seen him and was trying to make it all right, but Jensen didn't need to hear them. He didn't mind.

 

"It's fine. I'll be round to pick up my stuff tomorrow. Uh, you two have a fun life." Ok, so maybe he was a little pissed, but Chad, his friend, was screwing his fiancee behind his back, that was sorta unforgivable, even if he, Jared, no longer loved said fiancee.

 

Whoa, when had he realised he no longer loved her? Jared was walking down the stairs and picking up his car keys while he thought through everything that had just become apparent. He didn't love Sandy. He hadn't for a long time. How long? Three months long? Ever since he kissed Jensen and realised that those precious seconds they had kissed had meant more to him than a relationship lasting years between him and Sandy. 

 

It didn't surprise him when Dixie pulled up outside Jensen's. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew he needed to see him, to hear his voice again. 

 

Jared didn't bother to knock on the door, he still had the key Jensen had given him soon after they'd first started filming Supernatural and had started hanging out at one anothers a lot. 

 

Jensen was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, beer on the table and guitar in his lap when Jared burst in. He looked exactly like he always had to Jared; perfect. 

 

"Jared? What the hell?" Jensen asked him, making Jared realise that he'd just been standing in the doorframe, staring.

 

"Uh, Sandy's sleeping with Chad." Was his only response. It was a lame conversation starter plus now Jensen would probably be thinking that Jared was only there because he couldn't have Sandy. How could he tell him otherwise.

 

"Shit, mate, that sucks, but uh, why come here?" There was a sliver of something in Jensen's eyes that maybe, maybe betrayed how he was really feeling. But it looked enough like hope that Jared might just have been projecting what he wanted to see into the meaning.

 

"Because I didn't want to be around people who think I ought to be angry or upset. I want to be around the one person who can understand why I'm happy." Jared closed the door and moved further into the room. Jensen rose to his feet, placing his guitar out of the way, his eyes definitely hoping now, definitely searching. 

 

Whatever he was looking for, he obviously found as the next thing Jared knew, Jensen Ackles had one arm around his neck, the other hand was rubbing small circles on the small of his back and his mouth was expertly prying his apart. Just like last time, Jensen had the taste of beer on his lips but his cinnamon scent overrode it. 

 

Jared willingly opened his mouth and let Jensen in, their tongues struggled against one another for dominance but it was more relaxed than last time, yet more feverish as well, as though they were more comfortable this time but the distance had only made the longing for one another that much more unbareable. 

 

Jared slips his hands under Jensen's shirt, it's that pink one again, and run along his perfectly toned back. While Jensen's hands are also on the move, but they're skillfully unbuttoning Jared's shirt until at last his entire, well muscled chest is exposed, the shirt pools unnoticed onto the floor. Jensen breaks the kiss long enough to let his eyes roam the washboard abs of his best friend before he kisses him again, this time with reknewed savagery. It's as hot as hell in Jared's mind as he starts removing Jensen's shirt from his body, a button at a time, then he pauses Jensen's hands from their eager inspection of Jared's body, long enough that he can slip the pink skirt away from the tanned skin. 

 

That's when Jared gets a good look at his chest and the freckles that cover it, and there's this one in particular; it's just above Jensen's right nipple and Jared's fascinated by it. Suddenly, it's all he can do not to completely ravage it. Instead, he bends his head and starts to kiss it gently. He hears Jensen give a murmur of confusion over why Jared is no longer kissing him, but that is quickly quietened when Jared starts licking the freckle and in the process, the nipple. A moan more beautiful than Jared's ever heard escapes Jensen's lips. Grinning, Jared gives the freckle one last lick and a kiss before bringing his thumb to rub the nipple while his mouth made it's way expertly up Jensen's torso, over his neck, along his jaw and finally back to the lips he has so long dreamt of where Jensen immediately responds in kind and kisses him with more engery and enthusiasm than Jared can ever remember getting from Sandy.

 

Jensen runs his hands everywhere; shoulders, back, hips, ass, thighs, hair, face, chest. Anywhere he can reach. He's trying to memorise Jared before the something happened and the two of tehm came to their senses and realised they couldn't do it for whatever the reason was this week. 

 

"Bed... now Jen." Jared whispered, his voice had harsh tones to it that Jensen had never heard before. If his dick hadn't been sufficiently hard before, it was now.

 

They fall onto the bed together. A tangle of limbs that neither cares to unravel.

 

They kiss each other with hunger as though starved. Starved for a food they've been craving for longer than either cares to consider. 

 

Jeans are unbuttoned and erections are rubbed against one another. It takes seconds for the decision to remove the last pieces of clothing to become action. 

 

There's plenty of time later for them to explore and savour. They'll memorise each other later. But right now, it's about feeling. Something. Anything. Everything.

 

They use their hands, the need for climax too great to prep or tease. It's about need. Desire. Passion.

 

Jared comes first and his shouts of ecstasy send Jensen over the edge, shooting his load over their bare stomachs. 

 

They cling to each other.

 

It's about feeling.

 

Something.

 

Anything.

 

Everything.


	3. Perfect

The morning breaks and the sunlight shines onto the two actors as they lie entangled, having not found a good reason to separate after their activities the night before.

 

Jensen grunts and brings up an arm to sheild his eyes. 

 

Jared groans and snuggles further into Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen stifles a laugh which wakes Jared up properly.

 

Jared brings his head up and looks at Jensen.

 

Hazel meets green and there's a moment.

 

There are so many things this moment should be; awkward, uncomfortable, tense. But it's none of those things.

 

It should be perfect.

 

But it's so much better than that.


End file.
